


I Left A Rose On Your Windowsill

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), ALLURA IMMA CRY, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But rly Pidge is worried about him, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fucked Up, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, HUNK HAS LOCATED THE LAMBSAUCE, Haggar needs to stop, Heavy Angst, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I wish Pidge and Hunk were my friends, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith hates himself, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance likes to play with Keith's hair!!!, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Heathers refrences, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Olivia Benson makes a cameo because im fucking uncreative, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pidge and Keith are buddies, Pidge and Thace lowkey watch over Keith, Pidge cares deeply about their friends, Pidge is 16-17, Platonic Hidge, Please Give Me Feedback It Makes My Nipples Hard, Prostitution, Rape Recovery, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sexual Violence, Shiro is concerned, Shiro just wants to help, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Suicide Attempt, THIS ISNT A LIGHT READ, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Everything, Therapist!Coran, This is Angst: The Fic, Trans Lance (Voltron), Undefined/Queer Keith, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy, but no really, chatfic, if u didnt read the tags ur in for HELL, mild Bookstore AU, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance meets a cute boy and everything comes crashing down.





	1. Chatlog #1

It's The Nutshack  
\--3:45 PM--  
blueboywonder: holy fucking shit

blueboywonder: holy fucking shitballs guys

locatedlambsauce: ????? What

pidgeon: hunk, dont encourage him

blueboywonder: i have just been touched by god and shown a fucking angel

pidgeon: oh really?

pidgeon: do go on

locatedlambsauce: Was that sarcasm?

pidgeon: nope, im totally interested

pidgeon: totally interested

blueboywonder: hjksjdbdkbdi

locatedlambsauce: I think lance just had a seizure

pidgeon: im gonna wait a sec before calling 911

locatedlambsauce: Good idea

blueboywonder: ok so i met him at work

locatedlambsauce: Didnt allura tell you not to flirt with customers?????

blueboywonder: [fuckinhot.jpg]

blueboywonder: how could i not flirt with that

pidgeon: does that man know you have his picture?

blueboywonder: ally told me hes that new kid at school

pidgeon: ally?

blueboywonder: yknow ally

pidgeon: .....

blueboywonder: ??????

pidgeon: OH

pidgeon: allura?

blueboywonder: duh

blueboywonder: so new kid walks into the bookstore

blueboywonder: all hot and angsty and dark looking

pidgeon: what the fuck lance

pidgeon: what kind of bad boy loving middle schooler are you???

blueboywonder: well fuck you too

pidgeon: no thanks :)

blueboywonder: moving on

blueboywonder: so hes looking at novels by the front desk where im at

blueboywonder: WHICH IS CLEARLY FATE DRAWING US CLOSER!!!!

locatedlambsauce: Oh my god

pidgeon: oh my god

blueboywonder: so im talkin him up

blueboywonder: and!!!!

blueboywonder: drumroll please, hunk

locatedlambsauce: *drumrolls?*

blueboywonder: HE GIVES ME HIS CHAT HANDLE!!!!!!

pidgeon: truly fucking romantic, lance

blueboywonder: shit its allura

blueboywonder: im supposed to be working

blueboywonder: gotta blast!!!

\---blueboywonder has logged off--- 

pidgeon: [slowclap.jpg]

\---locatedlambsauce has logged off---

pidgeon: well ok then

\---pidgeon has logged off---

\---blueboywonder has logged on--- 

blueboywonder: btw his name is keith

blueboywonder: isnt that cute

\---pidgeon has logged on---

pidgeon: lance ily 

pidgeon: but shut the fuck up 

\---blueboywonder has logged off---

\---pidgeon has logged off---


	2. Chatlog #2

League of Brothers  
[3:45 PM]

inthered: Shiro, help.

Takeshi_Shirogane: Keith....?

inthered: This guy at the bookstore keeps flirting with me and I'm freaking out.

Takeshi_Shirogane: Is he cute?

inthered: SHIRO!!!!!

Takeshi_Shirogane: I'm just kidding.

inthered: .....

Takeshi_Shirogane: Is he?

inthered: Maybe a little?

inthered: We exchanged chathandles....

inthered: Wait

inthered: Don't tell Allura, shit

Takeshi_Shirogane: Language.

inthered: Right, sorry....

Takeshi_Shirogane: Are you going to text him?

inthered: I miiiiiight.

Takeshi_Shirogane: A boyfriend would be good for you.

inthered: SHIRO. THIS IS NOT BOYFRIEND TERRITORY.

Takeshi_Shirogane: If you say so....

Takeshi_Shirogane: Are you going to be home on time?

inthered: Um....I might be late.

Takeshi_Shirogane: Again?

inthered: I need to study.

Takeshi_Shirogane: You have straight A's.

inthered: Well, I wanna keep them that way.

Takeshi_Shirogane: Fair enough.

Takeshi_Shirogane: Call me if you need me.

inthered: I will.

\--inthered has logged off---

Takeshi_Shirogane: What's going on with him.....?

\---Takeshi_Shirogane has logged off---


	3. Chatlog #3

PrettyBoy Escort Service  
\--5:58 PM--

inthered: Hello?

inthered: Haggar?

inthered: You said I had a request.

visionofthenight: You have been sent the address.

inthered: Ummm....

visionofthenight: Do you have an issue with this?

inthered: That part of town, I...

visionofthenight: You're already a sex worker, aren't you, _Cherry_?

inthered: Don't call me that.

visionofthenight: Only customers call you that, right?

inthered: Yeah, _right_ , and I hate it.

visionofthenight: Then why haven't you quit?

inthered: ....

visionofthenight: Money, money, money.

\--- inthered has logged off---

visionofthenight: Tsk, tsk.

\--- visionofthenight has logged off---

[7:30 PM]

inthered: hey

inthered: HEY

visionofthenight: What? Do you want me to come get you?

inthered: yes please

\--- visionofthenight has logged off ---  
\--- pidgeon has logged on ---

pidgeon: you're kind of a mess

pidgeon: doing this when you actually like sex

inthered: katie ple ase

pidgeon: keith, calm down

pidgeon: im almost there

pidgeon: what did the guy do?

inthered: kinks i didnt s ign up for

inthered: i think im ble eding

inthered: katie

pidgeon: hang tight okay?

\--- pidgeon is now Idle---

Support Group  
[7:35 PM]

\--- pidgeon has logged on ---

pidgeon: hey

pidgeon: keith got hurt so im bringing him over

Thace_G: Should I call 911?

pidgeon: do you really think the police would take pity on a 17 year old prostitute?

Thace_G: Fair enough.

pidgeon: be there soon.

\--- pidgeon is now idle ---  
\---Thace_G is now idle---


	4. Chatlog #4

New Chat  
[9:00 AM]

blueboywonder: happy summer!!!!!

inthered: Um, who are you?

blueboywonder: lance from the bookstore

blueboywonder: this is keith right :P

inthered: Yeah. I remember.

blueboywonder: first day of summer vacation and ive only just texted you!!!!

blueboywonder: weird since youre such a cute guy ;)

inthered: Um, thanks....

blueboywonder: this is where you say 'You're not so bad yourself, Mcclain," and whisk me off my feet

inthered: McClain?

blueboywonder: thats um my last name

inthered: Oh.

blueboywonder: youre even awkward in chat :/

inthered: Sorry.

blueboywonder: nononono!!! its cute

blueboywonder: how about

blueboywonder: on this nice sunny day

blueboywonder: your cute ass sees a movie with me?

inthered: My cute ass?

blueboywonder: its flirting

inthered: :/

blueboywonder: :)

inthered: Okay, okay, what movie?

blueboywonder: meet me at lion cinema and we'll find out

inthered: See you there.

blueboywonder: :)

It's The Nutshack  
[9:13 AM]

blueboywonder: I JUST FUCKING ASKED KEITH OUT

locatedlambsauce: Oh

pidgeon: so did he block you

blueboywonder: could you maybe lighten up pidge

pidgeon: mcclain, i am a force of darkness

blueboywonder: you look like youre eight

pidgeon: i can hack you and email your mother porn of horses

blueboywonder: PIDGE NO

locatedlambsauce: WHY DO YOU HAVE PORN OF HORSES

pidgeon: to send to lances mom

locatedlambsauce: Okay im done

\--- locatedlambsauce has logged off---

blueboywonder: you scared hunk off :(

pidgeon: no you did

blueboywonder: did not

pidgeon: did too

League Of Brothers  
[9:15 AM]

inthered: Bookstore Boy just asked me out.

lionlady34: AWWWWWW

inthered: ALLURA WHY ARE YOU IN THIS CHAT

Takeshi_Shirogane: I sent her an invitation.

inthered: THIS CHAT IS CALLED LEAGUE OF BROTHERS FOR A REASON, SHIRO

\--- lionlady34 has renamed the chat to League of Brothers + Allura ---

inthered: Ugh.

lionlady34: So where are you going?

inthered: To see a movie.

lionlady34: Something romantic??

inthered: Hopefully not.

inthered: You're like my mom, this is weird.

lionlady34: Aww, I just want you to be happy!

\--- inthered has blocked Takeshi_Shirogane and lionlady34---

Takeshi_Shirogane: He'll get over it.


	5. Chatlog #5

\--- blueboywonder has changed the chatname to 'Klance <3' ---

inthered: What does that mean?

blueboywonder: its our names put together :)

inthered: Wow. You're a _dork_.

inthered: It took two weeks of dating you to realize that.

blueboywonder: <3

inthered: <3

blueboywonder: GASP

blueboywonder: did keith kogane just message me a heart??????

inthered: Nevermind, I take it back.

blueboywonder: :(

inthered: Sigh.

inthered: <3

blueboywonder: :)

blueboywonder: do u wanna come over?

inthered: Can't. Dinner with the family.

blueboywonder: tell shiro i said hi!!!

inthered: You got it.

blueboywonder: XOXO

\--- blueboywonder has logged off---

inthered: Dork.

\--- inthered has logged off ---

Support Group  
[10:45 PM]

inthered: Im stuck in a client's house.

pidgeon: what?!

Thace_G: Why?

inthered: This dude (he asked me to call him Mr.Sendak) brought me home.

inthered: Then proceeded to fuck me as roughly and painfully as possible.

inthered: And won't pay me.

pidgeon: are you okay?????

inthered: Well no

inthered: Im hiding in the bathroom

inthered: It fucking hurts

pidgeon: let thace come get you

Thace_G: What's the address?

inthered: Hell no.

inthered: This guy's strong.

Thace_G: I'm strong.

pidgeon: thace is strong

inthered: He has _guns_.

inthered: I should've kept my mouth shut.

inthered: Fuck this. It hurts. I can't stop crying.

pidgeon: well

pidgeon: keith, you were just raped

inthered: You can't rape a whore like me.

\--- inthered has logged off ---

Thace_G: Did you trace him?

pidgeon: yup.

pidgeon: lets roll.


	6. Chatlog #6

Support Group  
[3:32 PM]

pidgeon: you okay?

inthered: Better.

inthered: I still smell bad.

pidgeon: ?

inthered: I smell like the guy.

pidgeon: this makes me so fucking angry

inthered: It's not your fault or anything.

pidgeon: i can find you a job, keith.

inthered: It pays good.

pidgeon: you gave up your virginty in this fucking job

inthered: Well not really.

pidgeon: ????

inthered: I met a shitty guy at a party at one of my foster homes. One of my foster brother's gay friends.

inthered: I was like thirteen.

pidgeon: oh my god

inthered: Don't say you're sorry.

pidgeon: but i am

inthered: It's just how my life turned out.

inthered: I'm used to it.

 

"Used to it." Keith whispered to himself, tracing the cuts on his thighs. A ladder of raised scars, cut deep.  
Yeah. He was used to it.


	7. Chatlog #7

Klance <3  
[6:57 PM]

blueboywonder: hey umm keith

inthered: Yeah?

blueboywonder: so we've been dating for a month

inthered: I'm aware of that.

blueboywonder: and i...fuck

blueboywonder: im coming over

\--- blueboywonder has logged off---

 

Keith sat on the stoop of his house, knees bouncing with his hands on them out of nervous habit. He saw Lance's car pull up and caught his breath.

Lance walked halfway across the lawn and gave him a half-hearted wave. Keith walked over to him.

"Wanna come in? Shiro and Allura are on a date." 

"Sounds good...." Lance mumbled, avoiding Keith's eyes. Shit, was this a break up?

Keith let him in and led him to the kitchen, opening the fridge to scan the inside of it.

"Do you want some water?"

Lance's hand landed on his arm. "Keith."

Keith's breath caught at the seriousness in his voice- Lance was normally so carefree. It was endearing.

"What's wrong?" Keith frowned, awkwardly taking that hand in his.

Lance made a string of awkward grumbles before groaning and tugging his hand away. He reached back and began to tug off his shirt.

"Woah, Lance, I-" Keith felt his face go red.

"It's not like that!" Lance sighed, halfway out his shirt. "Just...."

He pulled it over his head. 

"Oh." Keith said.

He stared at the rigid fabric Lance wore, it's purpose clear, and back up at Lance's almost ashamed blush.

"I get it if you wanna dump me, but I figured I should get the fact that I _fucking have tits_ out of the way before-"

"What? No, dude, it's fine. I don't care." Keith mustered up a smile. "I'm a foster kid. Don't think I've had trans housemates?"

Lance frowned. "Guess not."

"You're still a guy. It's fine."

Keith touched his shoulder.

Honestly, he didn't know how he ended up with Lance sitting on the counter, kissing him like he was trying to devour him, messily trying to touch eachother wherever possible in a hormone-fueled frenzy. All Keith knew was it took a few damn minutes to get that fucking binder off and while they were fighting it Lance started laughing and Keith thought he was going to loose his mind over how cute he sounded. All Keith knew was that Lance's legs were wrapped around his stomach, pulling him closer, as if he trying to fuse together with him. All he knew was Lance smelled nice and made fantastic fucking sounds.  
It was fantastic until Keith took his pants off.  
He was such an idiot. Not even thinking about the cuts or anything, distracted by a cute boy trying to get laid.  
"W-what...." Lance pointed at them.  
Keith's brain buzzed with panic. He grabbed Lance's shirt and binder and threw it at him, pulling his own clothes back on.  
"Keith, wait-"  
"You need to go. You need to fucking go, Lance, I'm sorry." Keith felt tears trickling into his mouth.  
But he knew Lance wouldn't leave.  
So he booked it out the backyard.

 

League Of Brothers + Allura  
[12:54 AM]

Takeshi_Shirogane: He won't anwser his phone.

lionlady34: Pidge is calling Thace. 

Takeshi_Shirogane: We'll all meet at the library in an hour, okay?

lionlady34: I love you.

Takeshi_Shirogane: I love you too.

\--- Takeshi_Shirogane has logged off ---  
\--- lionlady34 has logged off---

Support Group  
[1:04 AM]

pidgeon: keith please

pidgeon: you're scaring everyone

pidgeon: lance is having a panic attack and hunk cant calm him down

pidgeon: keith

pidgeon: fuck, keith

pidgeon: please be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tRIPLE UPLOAD  
> fuccin hype


	8. Lost Children In The Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this isnt called chatlog #8  
> oops

Keith made it halfway across the neighborhood before he realized he had no idea where he was going.  
Pidge and Thace would send him straight back. Shiro and Allura were the exact people he couldn't run to.  
This damn job. Allura might have been rich, but Shiro and Keith would never ask her for anything. Ever since Keith got fostered by Shiro when he was 14, they'd been right beside eachother: (Ko)Gane and (Shiro)Gane. Shiro was always more of a brother than a father, and Keith would always call him that.  
But Shiro's prothestic arm had been the same since they met those three years ago. It was old, something a prosthestic shouldn't be. Allura would provide one if they asked, but they would never do that. It felt like cheating.  
So Keith met Haggar.  
His life almost stayed the same- half of it. But the other half was gross older men and women in motel rooms. But even after it all, Keith came back again and again, desperate for the money he'd recieve. Desperate for a touch. Desperate for-  
"Keith? Is that you?"  
Keith turned around to lock eyes with none other than Lance's best friend, Hunk.  
SHIT.


	9. Chatlog #8

It's The Nutshack  
[12:34 AM]

locatedlambsauce: I found keith

blueboywonder: WHERE?!?!

locatedlambsauce: We're at my place

locatedlambsauce: He's really thin, actually

locatedlambsauce: I can get more meat on him

pidgeon: i saw him eat two burgers in a row

locatedlambsauce: Ive never failed on eating pidge

pidgeon: did you just call YOURSELF fat

blueboywonder: hunk, tell him to call me

 

Lance picked up on the first ring.

"Are you okay?" He said, sighing. The concern in his voice was thick enough to choke Keith.  
"I'm fine," He managed, holding the fork Hunk had provided him. It had taken only a minute for Keith to realize that Hunk could seriously _cook_.   
"You scared me. What was that?"   
"I just freaked out."  
"No, babe, I mean the scars."  
_Babe_.  
"Whoa, you good?" Hunk frowned, leaning across the kitchen table they were seated at.  
Keith touched his cheek and realized he was crying....like some baby.  
"I'm fine." He waved Hunk away, faking a smile.  
"Keith...?"  
"What do you think they are?" Keith pushed the food around with his fork.  
"Are....Pidge thinks you're hurting yourself. Are you?"  
Keith paused.  
"You are, aren't you? Ke-"  
"I'm a hooker." He blurted out.  
_Hooker. Prostitue. Slut. Whore. Escort. Whatever word you used, it was Keith Kogane._  
Hunk gawked at him. He must have been crying harder. Also, he just....  
"What?"  
"We don't have enough money, so I let creepy people use me like a sex toy, and I'm disgusting and greedy and I know we have to break up Lance-"  
"Keith."  
He took a moment to catch his breath, biting back sobs.  
"S-shiro?" He mumbled.  
"You've been on speaker." Pidge said, voice soft.  
Keith was suddenly hoisted into strong arms. Hunk squeezed him in a bear hug, and Keith vaguely heard somebody sobbing.  
It occured to him that was probably him.

They took him to a hospital.  
He told them he wasn't hurt. They told him some of the cuts were infected. He told them it had been weeks. They told him they needed a rape kit. The words burned onyo Keith's skin, scorching straight through his skin.  
They got DNA from a few guys. Thace and Pidge gave up Haggard and agreed to help them take down the ring, according to Hunk.  
Everyone gave Keith those eyes.  
The ones full of pity that he always saw at the foster homes. The ones he saw from school nurses when they saw bruises his father or foster fathers or foster mothers had left. The eyes that were saved for the Sad,Orphaned Boy.  
The Sad,Orphaned Slut.  
He wanted to carve open his skin and dig out his veins with a spoon.   
He wanted Lance to stop looking so fucking sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear theres going to be more of hunk being a good friend,,,just have patience ;u;  
> also you are all too sweet!!!! thank you!!!


	10. Chatlog #9

Klance <3  
[4:55 PM]

blueboywonder: can i come over again

inthered: Was that a real question?

inthered: You're part of the family at this point.

blueboywonder: awe

inthered: Hey, um.

inthered: If I'm in shorts, will that be a problem?

blueboywonder: no???

blueboywonder: why?????

inthered: .....

blueboywonder: your scars?

blueboywonder: keith weve had a few weeks to adjust

blueboywonder: im happy youre showing them :)

inthered: You're happy to see my self-harm scars?

blueboywonder: nononononono

blueboywonder: not what i meant :(

blueboywonder: i just mean if youre showing them

blueboywonder: its like

blueboywonder: "look!!!! i survived this!!!"

blueboywonder: its cuz youre strong :)

inthered: I love you.

inthered: SHIT WAIT I MEAN JK

blueboywonder: i love you too!!!

inthered: Oh.

blueboywonder: <3 emo nerd

inthered: <3 Cute loser.

blueboywonder: im cute?! :D

inthered: Blocked.

blueboywonder: >:O

inthered: <3

blueboywonder: <3

\--- inthered has logged off ---  
\--- blueboywonder has logged off---

Pretty Boys Escorts  
\---pidgeon has logged on---

pidgeon: hey. we need to talk.

visionofthenight: Why?

pidgeon: because maybe, if you work with me, you wont get beaten into the ground by the legal system.

pidgeon: well, you'll still get beaten, but maybe not as bad.

visionofthenight: Why don't you just take Cherry and back out?

pidgeon: his name is keith.

pidgeon: and because i get the feeling you wont let him go.

visionofthenight: He's given himself up.

pidgeon: you let people rape him.

pidgeon: you've had him in your greasy little fingers since he was fifteen.

visionofthenight: But was it really rape, Katie?

visionofthenight: I thought he was just doing his job, wasn't he?

pidgeon: it's not a job a seventeen year old should do.

visionofthenight: Aren't you sixteen?

pidgeon: this isnt about me.

visionofthenight: You started this the same time, didn't you?

pidgeon:.....

pidgeon: you know why ive been here.

visionofthenight: The whole time.

visionofthenight: You really thought your undercover operation was going to work?

pidgeon: what have you been doing?

pidgeon: what's your goal?

visionofthenight: It's not me I would worry about, Katie.

visionofthenight: Have you seen your friend Thace?

\--- pidgeon has logged off ---


	11. Not Your Fault

"Thace? Thace?!"  
Pidge had maybe screamed it for the fiftieh time before Hunk put a hand on their shoulder. They leaned on to his arm, staring at the warehouse around him- the one Haggar had asked Keith and Pidge to meet her at countless times. Pidge had figured Thace might have been here.   
"Pidge, let's just leave it to the police." Hunk sighed.  
"He is the police!" Pidge smacked the wall angrily, holding back tears. "He's the police and I'm supposed to be helping him and I was supposed to be helping Keith and all those guys under Haggar's grip but I let Keith get rap-"  
Hunk hugged them, shushing them. Pidge sobbed.  
"It's not your fault. It's not." He sighed. "Thace _is_ a police officer, so they're gonna take extra care looking for him, right? You were just trying to do the right thing."  
Pidge sniffed, leaning back to wipe their tears on their jacket sleeve.  
"And it's _definitely_ not your fault that stuff happened to Keith."  
"Are you sure? I let this operation drag on. I fucking _knew_ that Sendak guy was a bad John and I let Keith go there. I let him get raped."  
Hunk sighed, rubbing his forehead in concentration. "Hmm. How to convince Pidge this isn't their fault. Oh! You had no way of telling Keith that without giving up your position and maybe getting killed in the process."  
Pidge looked away.  
"None of this is your fault. None of it."  
They hugged him.  
"Thanks, Hunk."  
"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: "Plantonic Hidge: The Chapter"


	12. Boys

It was all too vivid.  
Breath on his face, hands holding him down.  
Begging for it to stop.  
Keith had been seeing it again and again for the weeks after it happened. He hadn't taken a client, either.  
He'd realized he didn't know if he could bottom again after that.  
Apparently Thace was missing. While he was, there was no way Sendak was getting found. It was more important to find a kind undercover SVU officer before you found some John.  
So why was Keith so fucking bitter?  
Because he was selfish? Because he was stupid? Pidge and Thace had been nothing but kind to him. Pidge had put their life on the line, undercover like that.....  
Keith picked up his phone.

Klance <3  
[10:34 PM]

inthered: Lance, I have an important request.

blueboywonder: yeah?

inthered: We need to finish up what we were doing last time you were over.

blueboywonder: ....

blueboywonder: areeeee you asking to fuck me?

inthered: If....you would want to do something like that....

blueboywonder: wooooow

blueboywonder: you are lucky youre hot

blueboywonder: you cant even ask to take my v card without sounding like a dork

inthered: I didn't know you were a virgin.

blueboywonder: idk if thats a compliment or not

inthered: I mean, I like you, so....

blueboywonder: glad to have me first? ;)

inthered: I really need you right now, Lance.

blueboywonder: oh

blueboywonder: im on my way then 

He arrived within ten minutes.  
Keith opened his window.  
"Shiro and Allura are out. Come on up."  
Lance nodded and ran inside.  
When he opened his door, Lance hugged him.  
"Hey." Keith said, smiling.  
"Are you okay?" Lance asked.  
"We can talk after I get laid."  
Lance laughed.  
Keith paused. "I actually have no idea how to do this."  
"Maybe get back to where we were?" Lance laughed,pulling his shirt off.  
It was easy to fall back into sync of what they were doing.  
It was easy to forget everything when Lance smiled at him like that, blush on his cheeks.  
Keith kissed him.  
And let himself fall apart.

They laid on his bed, afterwards, curled around eachother.  
"That was awesome." Lance laughed.  
"Worth your while, or....?"   
"Yeah. Yeah."  
Silence sat heavy in the air for a moment.  
"You're not afraid to touch me, right?" Lance mumbled.  
"What?"  
"It doesn't bother me, you know, if you..." Lance glanced down at his chest.  
"Oh. Oh." Keith blushed.  
"Whaaat? Did you want to use them as a pillow, orrr?"  
"WHAT THE FUCK, LANCE?!"  
Lance laughed, and it was possibly the greatest sound in the world.

The next morning,one of the roses in Allura's garden was missing.  
Keith found it on his windowsill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is (probably) my last post today rip


	13. Chatlog #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally just a comedic, fun chapter! :)

It's The Nutshack  
[10:35 AM]

\---blueboywonder has added inthered to the chat---

blueboywonder: figured it was about time this happened

inthered: Hey.

locatedlambsauce: Hey!

locatedlambsauce: Hey from pidge too.

locatedlambsauce: Theyre a little busy.

rdy2rock: Hello!

blueboywonder:SHAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY

locatedlambsauce: SHAYYYYYY

blueboywonder: SHAYS ONLINEEEEE :D

inthered: Shay?

rdy2rock: That would be me. Hello there.

locatedlambsauce: Keith, meet my lovely girlfriend, shay!

blueboywonder: who is never online!!! >:O

locatedlambsauce: Awww thats not her fault.

locatedlambsauce: Its her brothers >:/

rdy2rock: He is only looking out for me, Hunk!

blueboywonder: btw shay this is the cutie i was telling you about at work :D

blueboywonder: shay works at the bookstore w/me

inthered: Oh! You were the girl trying to sell me geology books, right?

rdy2rock: I apologize for that. It's a pleasure to formally meet you.

inthered: Same here. My name's Keith, not 'the cutie'.

blueboywonder: but he is also that

inthered: Lance, do you ever shut up?

locatedlambsauce: No.

rdy2rock: No.

\---- pidgeon is now Active---

pidgeon: nope

\--- pidgeon is now idle ---

blueboywonder: so apparently pidge has been watching this whole time

rdy2rock: Hello, Pidge!

locatedlambsauce: They waved.

blueboywonder: hey everyone keith took my virginty

inthered: LANCE NO

rdy2rock: Oh my!

locatedlambsauce: Im luaghing mu ass off rn i cabt even tupe

inthered: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

blueboywonder: im a man of honesty

inthered: Im leaving

\--- inthered has removed himself from the chat ---

\--- pidgeon is now active ---

pidgeon: deets?????

pidgeon: does he cry during sex??? whats his dick size???

locatedlambsauce: PIDGE WTF

pidgeon: its for my science project

blueboywonder: probably about an average six inch or???? idfk i didnt measure

locatedlambsauce: IM DYING HERE

rdy2rock: This is quite interesting.

blueboywonder: and really he just covered me in hickeys

blueboywonder: [possessiveyandere.jpg]

pidgeon: im fuckign dying

\--- pidgeon has logged off --  
\--- locatedlambsauce has logged off---

 

Support Group  
[11:04 AM]

pidgeon: are you okay?

inthered: Yes? Why?

pidgeon: it just um

pidgeon: seems like a wide step

inthered: To fuck Lance?

pidgeon: yes, to fuck lance.

inthered: I mean, I'm the one topping there.

pidgeon: that doesn't really change anything???

inthered: I'm fine.

inthered: Can't I have sex with my boyfriend without you butting in?

pidgeon: can't i be worried?

inthered: It's not like we're really friends.

pidgeon: ....keith.

inthered: I'm just a hooker you were trying to help.

pidgeon: i'm still your friend.

inthered: You're only worried about me for your case.

pidgeon: im worried about you because i feel like you arent taking your own recovery seriously!

inthered: Shut the fuck up.

pidgeon: no.

inthered: Fuck you.

\--- inthered has blocked pidgeon ---

pidgeon: keith....

\--- THIS MESSAGE WAS NOT DELIEVERED ---

pidgeon: im going to tell shiro.

\--- THIS MESSAGE WAS NOT DELIEVERED ---

pidgeon: fuck, keith.

\--- THIS MESSAGE WAS NOT DELIEVERED ---  
\--- pidgeon has logged off ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied


	14. Chatlog #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres two different refrences in this oops  
> ones more subtle tho

It's The Nutshack  
[2:00 PM]

pidgeon: the afternoon has just begun and im drowning myeslf in vodla lol

pidgeon: *voljs

pidgeon: *bodka

pidgeon: fuck it you catch my drift

locatedlambsauce: Why do you have vodka???????

pidgeon: bc keith is mad at me and i fucked evrything up :)

locatedlambsauce: Mayyyybe stop drinking tho???

locatedlambsauce: Because thats not very good :(

pidgeon: rly????

pidgeon: bc i feel GR8

locatedlambsauce: Pidge where are you right now?????

pidgeon: why does it matter

pidgeon: my lifes turning to shit

pidgeon: thave is pmissing

pidgeon: and its ALL MY FAULT

pidgeon: and i meddled in keiths SEX LIFE so yay

pidgeon: everythin fuckign sucks

pidgeon: sooooo do you want to get drunk with me or sould i do it on my own??

locatedlambsauce: I cant stop you can I

pidgeon: nooooope!

locatedlambsauce: Have fun then.

pidgeon: oh i wiilll

\--- locatedlambsauce has logged off---


	15. Chatlog #12

Chat  
[4:35 PM]

Takeshi_Shirogane: So apparently Keith had sex with Lance.

lionlady34: WHAT?????

Takeshi_Shirogane: And I'm unsure of what to do about it.

lionlady34: Do we ground him?

Takeshi_Shirogane: He's already going through a lot, isn't he?

lionlady34: I suppose......

lionlady34: But he shouldn't be running around and doing things....

Takeshi_Shirogane: It's normal teenage behavior, I guess.

Takeshi_Shirogane: And normal teenage behavior means he's healing.

lionlady34: So we're going to let him off the hook?!

Takeshi_Shirogane: I guess.

lionlady34: You guess.

Takeshi_Shirogane: I'll talk to him about it, hmm?

lionlady34: I'll trust you, then.

Takeshi_Shirogane: I love you, Allura.

lionlady34: I love you more.

 

Pretty Boy Escorts  
[3:48 AM]

inthered: plesae just leave me alone

The_PurpleKing: Change the name.

inthered: i dont want to

The_PurpleKing: Then I'll come and make you.

inthered: no dont!

\--- inthered has changed his chathandle to Cherry ---

Cherry: is that better

The_PurpleKing: Who are you addressing, whore?

The_PurpleKing: I wouldn't want your friend Thace getting hurt.

Staring at his screen, hidden in his bedroom closet, Keith choked back a sob.

Cherry: is that better, master sendak?

The_PurpleKing: Much better.

The_PurpleKing: Now, be a good boy and meet me outside.

Keith bit his own hand so hard he bled, covering his own scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it nevEr FUCKING ENDS doess it


	16. Tied To Stones

It was Thace who called 911.  
That's the story, morning glory.  
That Thace had woken up in a motel room with Keith bleeding to death in the bathtub, wrists slit, a peaceful smile on his face.  
Thace was too distraught to even talk about his kidnappers and why they had left him there and where they had taken him and what they did to Keith.  
But what happened to Keith was fairly obvious.  
Lance listened to the obnoxiously loud beeping of the hospital around him, thinking. Not crying anymore, or screaming, or hitting things. Just thinking.  
Between Keith and himself were a few things. A wall, for one. Keith was in the ICU, and only family was allowed in, which Lance fucking wasn't. So he sat in the waiting room, listening to people cry or watching them play on their phones, as if the world wasn't falling apart around them.  
Then there was clothes.Fuck, even now, in the back of his mind, he was fucked up enough to think about sex. What kind of person did that make him?  
Lance found himself being pulled into a hug.  
Hunk had gathered both Pidge and Lance into his arms and was squeezing them full force.  
"Hey, everyone. He's alive, o-okay? Keith is very much alive and so is Thace and the whole gang's back together."  
Lance pressed his forehead against Hunk's shoulder. "He tried-"  
"They did shit to him." Pidge sobbed, clutching onto their friends. "They came after him and hurt him and he tried to off himself and he didn't trust us enough to ask for help."  
Hunk patted their head. "No. He didn't want us to get hurt." He wiped his own tears.  
Lance sobbed into his shirt, then laughed. "Dude, I'm getting snot alllll over you."  
"I _fucking love_ snot."  
"You're so gross!!!!" Pidge punched his shoulder lightly. They all somehow burst into laughing fits, that stopped only when a nurse walked over.  
"Is one of you...Lance McClain?"  
Lance raised his hand, reluctantly stepping back from the hugfest.  
"Mr.Kogane would like to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say this chapter is a breath of fresh air to write :,) these kids


	17. Keith, Buddy

If it was socially acceptable, Lance probably would have knocked down the door.  
"Keith." He sighed, sitting down in the chair next to him. Keith shook his head and tugged on his arm.  
"Ah...." Allura held up a hand, but Shiro stopped her. They shared a glance and nodded.  
Lance climbed into the hospital bed with him, careful not to jostle him or anything.  
"Don't do that. Don't ever fucking do that." He pressed his face into Keith's hair. "We love you, okay? We all love you and we're here to help."  
"Lance is right. When you got those messages, you should have come to me and Allura." Shiro patted Keith's shoulder gingerly.  
"Or Lance, or Hunk, or Pidge...."  
"You're not alone here." Allura smiled sadly, Shiro's arm around her shoulders.  
"Stop....I'm gonna cry again." Keith hid his face. The gauze on his wrists made Lance want to scream.  
"Keith, buddy, you can cry if you need to." Lance chuckled dryly, kissing the top of his head.  
So Keith cried, held by his boyfriend and his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dZEP9ZG6FqY
> 
> ill leave this here


	18. Z

The police came in shortly after. Lance was playing with Keith's hair, braiding and unbraiding pieces.  
"Hello, Mr. Kogane. We'd like to ask you a few questions."  
He nodded, frown settling deeper into his face.  
"What happened when you arrived at the hotel?"

Keith cracked open the door to the motel room, legs wobbling and shaking under him.   
"There he is."  
Keith recognized Sendak's voice instantly. The purple haired man rose from the chair on the other side of the room, crossing to meet Keith, slamming the door behind him to press Keith up against it. His breath smelled like cigarettes.  
"I have somebody who wants to meet you, Cherry." When he stroked a thumb along his cheek, Keith tried not to flinch. "He's Haggar's boss, and he's very excited to see you in things other than pictures."  
 _They had pictures of him._  
Sendak moved behind him and pushed Keith forward.  
There were two men in front of him.  
"Thace!" Keith shouted, relieved. Thace was seated by the other unknown man, who was impossibly tall and well built. Keith, foolishly, ran over towards Thace.  
"Keith, wait!"   
Sendak knocked kicked Keith's legs out from under him, causing the teen to cry out. He held him on the ground with his foot.   
"Pretty little thing, is he not, Z?" Sendak rubbed his foot into Keith's back. He whimpered, cursing himself for sounding so weak.  
The 'Z' man sighed, tapping Keith's forehead with his foot. "I suppose so. He's closer to your market, still, Sendak."  
"I brought him over just for you, Emperor."  
"Are we referring to each other as our chat handles now?"  
Keith looked up. He noticed Thace was handcuffed, and Z was waving a gun around towards him.  
"And the cop can watch, right?"  
Z sighed, bored. "I'd suggest you take him first. I'll knock this one out for my turn."  
Keith was grabbed by the hair and roughly pulled to his feet. He sobbed.  
"No, no....please don't do it again!" Keith strugged, only to get smacked against a wall.  
"Let go of him!" Thace screamed, jumping forward. Z grabbed him and proceeded to knock his lights out.  
Z and Sendak left them both there afterwards. Keith curled up on the ground, sobbing, shaking. Twice, both of them, while the other one casually used the phone or ate something or said horrible things. They called him a whore or asked him how good it felt, being stretched and filled like the little slut he was, and Keith was sure they were going to tear him apart like this.  
Then they left him.  
He cried out for Thace, on the other side of the room. _He must be dead and it's all your fucking fault._  
Keith crawled to the bathroom, managed to stand up, and grabbed the ceramic rinsing cup, he broke it on the counter and grabbed pieces of thr glass, settling in the bath....  
and tearing open his flesh.

"Thank you for your help," The police offer smiled,  
got up,  
and left.


	19. Won't Take No

League of Brothers + Allura  
[5:34 PM]

lionlady34: Sooooooo?

inthered: ?????

lionlady34: How was therapy?

inthered: Okay, I guess.

inthered: Coran seems nice.

lionlady34: He is!

lionlady34: We grew up together.

inthered: He um isnt expensive is he???

lionlady34: >:( 

lionlady34: Ask me about money again and you're. g r o u n d e d.

inthered: Yessss ma'am.

 

Klance <3  
[5:43 PM]

blueboywonder: hey

blueboywonder: so um we're coming over

blueboywonder: with popcorn 

blueboywonder: and movies

blueboywonder: and hunk is going to hug you

blueboywonder: and pidge wants to play smash bros with you

blueboywonder: mostly bc they know theyll beat you

blueboywonder: and im!!! going to kiss your cute face off!!!! and we're going to CUDDLE!!! and i won't take no for an anwser.

inthered: Hey, Lance?

blueboywonder: yes, keith?

inthered: I love you so fucking much.

blueboywonder: :D

blueboywonder: ditto babe


	20. Fight Club

The three showed up pretty fast.  
"Keeeeeith!" Hunk grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Keith laughed.  
"Lemme in on that!" Lance squeezed into the hug, along with Pidge.  
"Hey, everyone."   
Lance kissed Keith's cheek. "We brought all three Shrek movies."  
"HOLY SHIT."  
The four laughed, dragging themselves to the couch. Lance settled in Keith's lap, and he flinched.  
"You okay?" Lance leaned his head back, breath on Keith's hair.  
Keith pressed a light kiss to his chin. "Never better. You're fine." He wrapped his arms around his stomach.  
Click.  
"The happy couple." Pidge held up their phone, giving them a shit-eating grin.  
"Delete that." Keith wagged a finger at them.  
"I already posted it on Insta." Pidge laughed. Keith threw a bag of popcorn at them.  
"Oooh. Fight club." Lance laughed.  
"Is that what we're watching?" Keith frowned.  
"No, babe, it's a joke." Lance frowned.  
"I don't get it." Keith said.  
"Well, like...." Lance shook his head. "Nevermind."  
"So. I have a question for the sake of science." Pidge cleared their throat.  
"Shoot." Hunk flicked through his movie collection.  
"What kinks does everybody have? I don't like sex, so I'm curious."  
Hunk fell over with laughter.  
"So, like, do you guys have one? Oh! I bet you call Keith 'Master' or some shit, right, Lance?"  
"Pidgeeee." Lance cackled, snorting. "Stoppp."  
"Yeah. Stop." Keith mumbled.  
"What, master~?" Lance poked his cheek.  
Keith shoved him off. "I'm gonna use the bathroom." He left adruptly.  
Pidge's face twisted. "Shit."  
"What?" Hunk and Lance asked in unison.  
"Sendak made Keith call him Master."  
Down the hall, you could hear Keith vomiting.


	21. Never Had A Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im. going to add two mysterious new tags of various degrees of panic :) cant wait to see your theories

"Keith?"  
The three of them- Pidge, Hunk, and Lance- were crowded around the locked bathroom door.  
"We didn't mean to freak you out." Hunk put his cheek against the door. "Are you okay in there?"  
Keith's response was roughly: "Blaarugh."  
"Stillll puking?"   
"Yeah." He replied weakly. "I'm sorry, guys."  
"I shouldn't have said that. You're perfectly fine, Keith."  
He opened the door.  
"Group hug?" Hunk said.  
"Lemme brush my teeth." Keith mumbled.   
Lance squeezed him.  
"I looooooooove you."  
"Lance."   
"I dooooo."  
"I love you too, honey."  
"Hehehe." Lance kissed his cheek.  
"Ewww, Lance, he just barfed." Pidge said.  
"You look like barf." Lance retorted.  
Keith quickly brushed his teeth.  
Hunk looked at everyone, seated on the floor. He patted his crossed legs (crisscross).  
"I am not sitting in your lap." Pidge snorted.  
"I am." Lance hopped over, pulling Keith along with him. Pidge relented and joined the hug pile.  
"You guys," Hunk said. "Are the best friends I could wish for."  
"Ditto," Pidge said.  
"Same here." Lance sighed.  
"I've never had a group of friends before." Keith mumbled.  
"That's because you're an angsty anime protaganist." Pidge poked him.  
"Fuck you too." He smiled at them.  
Lance kissed him quickly. "You have us now."  
Pidge squeezed him. "And you're stuck with us."  
Hunk laughed. "We'll never let go."  
Keith barely stopped his eyes from misting over.  
"Yeah," He smiled. "I sure hope not."


	22. So Much For You

It's The Nutshack  
[3:45 PM]

blueboywonder: whos on

rdy2rock: Hi!

pidgeon: heyo

blueboywonder: YESSS WE ALL HAVE FEMALE BODIES

rdy2rock: Yes, that's correct.

blueboywonder: ok good

blueboywonder: so you know how im not on T???

pidgeon: <\---- unaware of this

pidgeon: your voice??? tho????

blueboywonder: pidge you have a pretty deep voice and YOURE afab

pidgeon: （−＿−；）

pidgeon: i guess thats true

pidgeon: but your voice is pretttttty fucking deep for lack of T

blueboywonder: good thing im not a cis girl then because that would fucking suck

blueboywonder: "Lucy, our Female Baritone"

pidgeon: YOUR BIRTHNAME IS LUCY?????!!?!?!?

blueboywonder: fuck u

pidgeon: no

rdy2rock: What were you saying, Lance?

blueboywonder: what do i do if ive skipped my period 3 months in a row 

rdy2rock: ....

pidgeon: ....

pidgeon: isnt that about how long its been since you had sex with keith

blueboywonder: yeah why

pidgeon: ....

rdy2rock: .....

blueboywonder: HOLY SHIT

pidgeon: did he use a condom?

blueboywonder: HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING

pidgeon: ill take that as a no.

blueboywonder: wait i think my mom has pregnancy tests ill prove you wrong

pidgeon: hes been gone for 15 minutes

rdy2rock: Should we be concerned?

pidgeon: probably

blueboywonder: [FUCK.jpg]

pidgeon: OH MY FUCKING GOD LANCE IS HAVING A BABY

pidgeon: IM LAUGHING BUT THIS RLY ISNT FUNNY

pidgeon: LANCE ARE YOU OKAY

blueboywonder: [no.jpg]

pidgeon: wait are you crying?

pidgeon: lance dude are you alright

rdy2rock: Lance?

pidgeon: lance?

rdy2rock: Lance?????


	23. Catrina/Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's Mom is Cuban and sweet.
> 
> EDIT: Fine, there, it's Cuban Lance. Sorry.

It's The Nutshack  
[10:54 AM]

blueboywonder: third time vomiting this morning :)

pidgeon: ewwwww

pidgeon: lance why would you tell us that

locatedlambsauce: Tmi dude

blueboywonder: allow me to tell you about my swollen ankles instead

pidgeon: and let me guess

pidgeon: this chat is still the only group of people that knows you're going to have keith's fucking baby????

blueboywonder: my mom knows

locatedlambsauce: What did she say?

blueboywonder: she just cussed at me in spanish for a bit then hugged me

blueboywonder: she keeps talking about being an abeula i cnat fuckimg breathe

pidgeon: i need a drink.

blueboywonder: no, you dont >:(

pidgeon: then why am i raiding dads liquor cabinet???? 

locatedlambsauce: Pidge cmon

\--- pidgeon has logged off---

locatedlambsauce: Umm lance i did a bad thing

blueboywonder:?????

 

Klance <3  
[11:03 AM]

inthered: So Hunk has sent me screenshots of your conversations.

inthered: Is it a joke, or are you really pregnant?

blueboywonder: what if i was.....?

 

Keith came over pretty quickly. Lance opened the door, prepared for a break-up, prepared to be yelled a-  
Keith scooped Lance into his arms and kissed all over his face.  
"Whoa! Keith, buddy! Calm down!!!" Lance laughed, and Keith set him down carefully.  
"Is it true? Are you really....?"  
Lance blushed and nodded.  
Keith didn't look like Keith Kogane.  
He looked like he had just won the lottery.  
"We're gonna be such good parents, I just fucking know it." Keith leaned down and affectionately touched Lance's stomach. "Oh my god. Holy shit, we're gonna have a baby."  
"I didn't realize you were gonna be this excited." Lance grumbled.  
"Of course I'm excited! I love kids! I love you!" He kissed him again.  
Lance laughed. "Are you on drugs?"  
Keith kissed his nose. "Probably."

Keith was super polite when he met Lance's mom. She hugged him and everything, talking his ear off and feeding the two cookies.  
Lance learned Keith didn't eat much Cuban food and his mother informed him he was staying for dinner- she was making fried sweet platains.  
"Mrs.McClain, I-"  
"No, young man! As my son's boyfriend, you call me Catrina or Cat, alright?"  
Keith smiled.  
"Alright."

Later, they snuggled on the couch and looked at photo albums. Lance sat in Keith's lap, suprisingly binder-less.  
"I don't wear it a lot at home. It's just me and mom, and she knows I'm a dude, so it's cool." Lance had explained.  
"I like your mom. She's nice," Keith said.  
"She thinks you're the bee's knees."  
"She said that?"  
"Yup."  
Keith laughed. He pointed at a picture of 3rd grade Lance.  
"When I started transitioning. I look dumb."  
"You're the cutest kid, babe." Keith kissed his cheek.  
Lance muttered something in spanish and kept flipping pages.  
"Wanna stay over?" Lance leaned back to nuzzle him.  
"Is...your mom cool with that?"  
"MOOOOOOM."  
"LAAAAANCE."  
"KEITH WANTS TO STAY OVER. CAN HE?"  
"WHY NOT? HE ALREADY KNOCKED YOU UP."  
"MOM WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!"  
His mom proceeded to laugh hysterically as Keith hid his face. She left the room.  
"Not like you're gonna fuck me while I'm pregnant."  
"Um, yeah. Not my thing." Keith frowned. Lance giggled, then paused.  
"Hey, can you lay your head on my boobs?"  
Keith stared at him.  
"What." He said, blankly.  
"I dunno. You've already seen me naked. Nobody's ever done that before. I wanna know what it's like."  
Keith just blinked at him.  
Lance pouted. "Satisfy my curiousity? Hm?"  
"Yeah, no."   
"Pleaseeee."  
Keith sighed and Lance moved, laying back against the touch where Keith could lay with him. He awkwardly positioned on top of him, moving his weight away from Lance's stomach, settling his head on his chest.  
"This is actually kind of nice." Keith mumbled.  
"Agreed." Lance ran a hand through Keith's hair, playing with the jet-black strands.  
They fell asleep like that- though, eventually, Keith moved to rest his  ear against Lance's stomach.


	24. Therapy and Lucy

"So, Catrina....you're a lawyer?"  
Keith had woken up to Lance's mother in a powersuit, in the kitchen. She made him coffee.  
"Sí. I went to law school when Lance was little, when he was still Lucy. My husband tried to leave me when I got back, because Lance had come out to him....and his father rejected it. I was devesated."   
"That Lance was trans."  
"No. No! I was furious at myself for letting my own husband treat my son the way he did. I didn't let him walk out; I kicked him out myself and got Lance a haircut."  
Keith smiled at the thought of an excited little Lance getting his haircut.  
"I've raised Lance on my own ever since. I just hope this baby...." She sighed.  
"Does....Lance want to put the baby up for adoption?"  
"No, no, I don't think so. He loves this child already- just the way I already loved him. I thought I was infertile until I had my baby boy."  
"He's....I love him." Keith said softly.  
"He loves you. And if you hurt him, I'll hurt you." She said calmly.  
"N-noted." Keith nodded.  
"My two favorite people!" Lance smiled, walking kn.  
"Hi, sweetie. I'm just telling your boyfriend not to have sex with you while I'm gone." Catrina joked. Lance blushed and said something to her in Spanish.  
"That's unlikely...." Keith mumbled.  
"Dear, what's wrong?" Catrina frowned.  
"Mom....didn't I say something?"  
"Is there something I don't know."  
"Mama." Lance said softly. "Keith's a, uh-"  
"Rape survivor." Keith sighed.  
Catrina covered her mouth then hugged him, muttering in Spanish.  
"Mama, he can't understand what you're saying." Lance laughed sadly. "She's saying sorry, mostly."  
"It's fine, Mrs. McClain. I'm okay. I even have therapy tod-"  
Keith jumped up.  
"Holy crap, I'm late for therapy. Gotta go.Thanks for the coffee, ma'am!" He kissed Lance and waved at Catrina before running.  
He heard Catrina call him a 'keeper'.

"Sorry I'm late, Coran." Keith opened the door to the office, creeping in to sit on the couch.  
"It's alright, Keith. Lovely to see you!"  
"At Lance's. His mom is nice."  
"Oooh. Meeting the parents. How did it go?"  
Keith took a deep breath.  
"Lance is pregnant."  
"Oh...."  
"And it's mine."  
"I see."  
"He said he was about to start his third trimester. So, I know exactly when it happened."  
"Before the incident?"  
Keith looked away. "Before....the incident."  
"Are you ready to talk about it? Yet?"  
"I already told you everything."  
"You need to tell me how _you feel_ , Keith."  
He sighed. "How do you think I feel?"  
"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."  
"I....I guess I feel violated. And angry."  
"At Sendak? Or at yourself?"  
"At both."  
"How does Shiro feel about Lance's pregnancy?"  
"He suprisingly excited after I explained everything was okay. Allura wants to help us out."  
"Well, that's lovely, Keith!" Coran smiled. "I-"  
"Coran, I'm cutting again."


	25. Tears Of Joy

Because Keith was hurting himself, Coran had to call and inform Shiro.  
When Shiro and Allura got there, neither were angry. Shiro never really seemed to lecture or shout at people, especially not Allura or Keith.  
He just looked so concerned. Which was almost _worse_. It made Keith's gut twist, knowing he had made his brother look so upset.  
They took him home and wrapped up his wrists. When Allura dabbed the disinfectant on them, it burned, but Keith said nothing.  
"Why?" Shiro asked, sitting down next to him. "I thought you were feeling better."  
"I _am_." Keith sighed.  
"Then why did you do that to yourself?" Allura asked, more frustrated.   
"I don't know," Keith mumbled, realizing it was true. He had no reason to crawl back to that blade, to slice his skin again, after failing suicide once. After scaring Lance once.  
"Ke-" Allura sighed, but all three were interrupted by a phone call.  
"Hey, Ma-What? What do you....are they okay? Yes, we're all home. Matt. _Matt._ Yeah. We're on our way." He hung up and stood.  
"What's wrong?" Allura frowned.  
"Pidge overdosed."

It turns out that massive amounts of alcohol wasn't Pidge's only health concern.  
It was also popping pills.  
Lance and Hunk found themselves in the waiting room outside of the ICU for the second time in the last few months- but this time, with Keith instead of Pidge.  
Keith fluttered between Lance, Allura, and Shiro, looking stressed out.  
"Keef, sit down." Lance patted the seat next to him as Keith paced the room for the third time.  
"Keef?" He snorted.  
"It's like, a cute short version of Keith."  
"I don't think that's a thing."  
"Hold me."  
Keith's eyebrows raised. He sat down next to Lance and allowed him to crawl into his arms.  
"Are we hugging?" Hunk asked. Keith assumed the girl next to him must be Shay- a girl with short, straight brown hair and skin only a few shades lighter than Hunk's.   
"Just us right now, dude." Lance patted his friend. "You're next."  
Hunk nodded, turning back to Shay.  
"Are you okay?" Keith mumbled.  
"No," Lance said plainly. "No, I'm really not. But that's alright."  
"How is that alright? I want you to be okay."  
Lance smiled sadly, pecking his cheek. "You make things okay-er, edgelord."  
Keith sighed. "Shiro says they weren't trying to kill themselves."  
Lance sighed in relief.  
"And they're gonna get put in rehab."  
The sigh became one of frustrastion.  
"Why did they start drinking like that in the first place?! I don't understand alcoholics."  
"Yeah....me either...."

Keith had a father until he was seven.  
A father who got drunk and threw things. Who encouraged him to get in fights in school, then beat him for getting suspended. Keith got used to eating the free lunch at school, then swiping extra to sneak home, to hide in a stash in his closet.  
He lived like that until a nurse saw the brusing.  
He had good and bad foster homes. Some with indifferent parents who valued him only for the checks to support him, some with nice men and women who fed him until they died or decided he was too fucked up for a normal family.  
Until he met Shiro, who got him ice cream and introduced him to coworkers and finally fucking adopted him.   
Keith remembered walking downstairs at fifteen to Shiro and his girlfriend(Keith had only known two, including Allura. Shiro never went on flings; all his relationships were the serious kind.) eating breakfast. With a place set for him.  
And at first, Shiro hadn't understood why the whole scene, so slice of life, _a real family_ , made Keith cry so hard.


	26. I Stopped Keeping Track Of The Chatlog Numbers Long Ago My Friends

It's The Nutshack  
[3:45 PM]

pidgeon: hi.

blueboywonder: PIDGE IS ON!!! :D

rdy2rock: Hi, Pidge!

inthered: Hey.

locatedlambsauce: Hey!!!

pidgeon: everybody seems to have missed me~

blueboywonder: we saw you on visitation but its nice to SEE YOU see you

pidgeon: we are currently chatting online, lance, you cant fucking see me

blueboywonder: everyone missed you :)

pidgeon: aw

pidgeon: it's a shame i have to leave so soon then :/

locatedlambsauce: What???

pidgeon: thace and i are going undercover after z, sendak, and haggar

pidgeon: and hopefully keith will join us

inthered: What?!

inthered: Nobody said anything about this to me.

pidgeon: i mean figures we're gonna be undercover

pidgeon: and you're fragile considering your status as a victim

pidgeon: and i shouldnt ask you this since im the reason you were repeatedly raped and scarred for the rest of your life

pidgeon: then i became a fucking alcoholic and scared all of you so this is shit, this is all shit

pidgeon: so ive decided to risk my life to thank you guys for dealing with my massive levels of Grade-A Bitchiness and Disregard For Keith's Psychogical State

pidgeon: :)

pidgeon: fuck youre all coming over now arent you

locatedlambsauce: Yup.

rdy2rock: Indeed.

blueboywonder: keith cant talk cuz hes driving us so omw from both of us

 

They arrived shortly. Pidge was sitting on their couch with Thace.  
"I called him over so we could breif you guys." They shrugged.  
"Hello, Keith. It's nice to see you." Thace smiled softly and waved to him. "And the others as well."  
"So you guys," Keith said, sitting down, "Are going to go undercover to catch a John, as well as two people running an underage prostituton ring, and you want me to join?"  
"When you were still a member of the...'company', you were pretty popular, right? Especially among Johns." Pidge said.  
"I was a fucking twink, if that's what you mean." Keith snapped. "I was skinny and pale and a perfect canvas, or that's what they called me. I was a good fucking _sex toy_ , Katie."  
Pidge grimaced. "Keith, we would step in before any of them could touch you."  
"I wouldn't let either of them lay a hand on you." Thace agreed.  
"It's not just touch," Keith said, begging his voice not to shake as he trembled anyway. "It's the _smell_ , and the _voices_ , and the things they called me..."  
 _Little whore. Slut. What a sweet little boy. What a cute little twink. What a submissive little thing._  
Lance put a hand on his shoulder and the world snapped into place. Keith sniffed and wiped his eyes, looking at his boyfriend.  
"You could save countless teens from suffering through what you did, Keith." Pidge pleaded, though Thace held them back.  
Keith saw Lance's hand touch his own stomach- probably subconciously. A stomach that barely showed, gaining only little by little, even by the fourth month.  
"No." Keith shook his head. "I can't go with you. There's far too much I have to take care of here." He squeezed Lance's hand.  
Pidge opened their mouth, but Thace shushed them. They looked away guiltily.  
"We understand. Thank-"  
"That's not to say," Keith went on. "That I can't help you both from here."


	27. Marina And The Gaymonds

Keith was going to stage a phone call, inviting Sendak to a hotel room.  
At first, Thace didn't think they'd go for it at all. But his Lieutant seemed to approve of the idea with some reluctance.  
"Lieutant Benson, are you sure?" Thace asked, standing across from her in her office. The dark-haired woman sipped from her coffee calmly.  
"I don't want to send him out there," Benson agreed. "He's a victim. But if he's sure he can handle a phone call from a safe distance, we should at least let him try."  
"Katie tried to convince him to leave with us."  
Benson sighed, rubbing her temple. "I'll talk with them later, surely. But I think he can handle this."  
Thace sighed, nodding.

 

"Keith, do you really think this'll work?"  
Lance frowned at him, his fingers knotting in the blanket thrown over his legs. Keith had noticed Lance's habit of playing with his own fingers when he nervous.  
"All I have to do is make Sendak believe I'm there."  
"Yeah, Keith, but talking to him...."  
Keith thought back to the night and felt bile rise in his throat. He took a sip of water, trying to clear the bad taste.  
"I'll be fine, Lance. Surronded by police officers....and you." Keith took his hands and put them on either side of his face.  
"Y'know, when you're alone, you're quite sappy, Keef."  
"You like my sappiness."  
"Guilty as charged." Lance smiled. "Hey, if it's a girl, how do you like Marina?"  
"Makes me think our kid's a dock."  
Lance laughed. Keith pressed their foreheads together.  
"I'll love whatever you pick, Lance."  
"Shadow The Hedgehog?"  
"Oh my fucking god."


	28. Here

Keith was holding his phone, staring at the blank screen.  
He and Lance were sitting on his bed. He didn't want anybody else there- that would be a fucking _nightmare_. Lance was a comfort, though- he smelled nice, and his arm around Keith's waist was like an anchor tying him down.  
"I'm here. It'll be okay." Lance said for the hundrenth time, kissing Keith's cheek.   
Keith nodded, eyes still frozen on the screen.  
It lit up.  
Keith anwsered the call with a shaky tap to the screen, bringing the phone to his ear.  
 _Acting lessons, don't fail me now._  
Keith swallowed his pride. "Hi, Mister Sendak."  
"What a surprise it is to hear you, Cherry. Was the text you sent true?"  
"Waiting for you and only you." He purred, grasping at Lance.  
"I'm thrilled my pet has come to it's senses. You'll tell me where to meet you?"  
Keith told him the address. "Be very quick~! I can't wait long for my Master."  
"I'll be there when I please, Cherry. Make yourself ready for me, little whore."  
The moment the line went dead, Keith broke.  
"Holy fuck. Holyfuckholyfuckholyfuck." He grabbed onto Lance, sobbing so hard it racked his entire body, which was already shaking to begin with.  
"Shh, shh.It's over. I'm here, Keith." Lance held him, his heart shattering a million times over at the sound of Keith's sobs, which were beginning to sound closer to screams. "Shh. I've got you, buddy."  
The door opened, and Shiro,Allura,and Catrina looked in, pale. Lance gave them a thumbs up and waved them away. Catrina pursed her lips and closed the door.  
"He called me a _whore_."  
"You're not that. You're not that at all, Keith." Lance pulled Keith's face from where he had buried it in Lance's neck to kiss him. "He was just trying to get in your head. He's a creepy fucking pervert and his opinion doesn't matter."  
Keith sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.   
"I'm here, Keith."  
"You're here, Lance."  
"Can we come in?" Catrina poked her head in again.  
Before Lance could speak, Keith nodded. The parents then flooded in to join the hug pile.


	29. Pidge

Pidge called 911 from a payphone outside of a gas station, covered in blood.  
They were, in short, a mess. Pointing in the vague direction of the motel down the street, bruised up, nose bleeding, shirt soaked and face splattered in blood that wasn't theirs.  
Zarkon shot Thace. Then Haggar. Then Sendak. Then himself.  
Out of the five in that hotel room, Pidge was the lone survivor.  
The others spent a long time in the hospital waiting room while the Holt family talked to Pidge on their own.  
The group sat in silence.  
Thace was dead. Thace was dead, and the Company was never going to be brought to justice.  
Deafening silence.  
Keith was clutching onto Shiro and Lance, shaking a little.  
"Keith. Keith, calm down." Shiro patted his brother's head. "Please, just breathe."  
"I should have g-gone. I should have gone..."  
"Keith. If you went, you would be dead right now....."  
"I want...I should...."

When they went in, suprising everyone, Pidge wanted to see Keith first.  
"Keith.....Sendak, he...."  
Keith hugged them. "I know."  
They cried.


	30. A/N

Work is being continued in a sequel! Click 'Next Work' for more! ^-^


End file.
